


You know you're screwed when every song reminds you of them

by ActualAnimeTrash



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Hella late I'm sorry, M/M, radio au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualAnimeTrash/pseuds/ActualAnimeTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto's taste in music have been affected in a big way since he met Haruka</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know you're screwed when every song reminds you of them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The-heichou-we-saw-that-day](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The-heichou-we-saw-that-day).



> IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE I JUST HOPE YOU DONT HATE IT

When Makoto first met Haru, he'd still been humming the last song that he'd played that afternoon, which so happened to be 'Enchanted'.

That particular day had been his day to run to Starbucks for Nagisa during his break, the convient location of the coffeehouse giving him just enough time to run there and back to the radio station during his break. Makoto had hummed under his breath until he was at the front of the line, fingers tapping on his coat to the beat inside his head.

The brown haired boy's order had already started to tumble from his lips when he met the cashier's eyes. Blue, and blank, so clear that they made Makoto's head completely empty, all the words to the song he'd been caught up with failing to come to mind, any idea of what Nagisa had told him to buy slipping away. 

"Um." He said coherently. The cashier, (a quick glance to his name tag told him that 'Haruka' was the owner of the eyes he'd nearly drowned in,) looked on expectantly as Makoto attempted to remember which highly sugared drinks his friend had requested. "What did I say before?" He prompted Haruka, who glanced at the cash register screen again.

"A double chocolate chip mocha. Is that it?" An expressionless tone mirrored blank eyes. Makoto flushed. Haruka probably thought he was dumb or something. These kinds of things always went so well for him, didn't they? 

"Uh no, sorry, could I have a vanilla bean frappechino as well?" Haruka poked at a few more keys and locked eyes with Makoto as he drawled out the total, which the green eyed boy paid with pink staining his cheeks.

 

"Mako-chan! Did you meet a pretty girl while you were getting coffee? You're cheeks are so red!" Nagisa teased, taking a cardboard cup from his co-host. Makoto spluttered out a protest, but he cheeks may have turned a little redder, and he played 'Lonely Hearts Club' next. 

 

His little blonde partner accused him of having a crush, and for once, Makoto didn't have an answer.

 

Makoto offered to go on coffee runs permanently now. Nagisa just winked at told him to go after the coffee girl. But he always flushed when the little blonde winked as he left for Starbucks. 

His lips always formed the same words when he greeted the black haired cashier, occasionally adding a 'How are you today, Haruka?' to the the beginning of his order or a 'Thanks a ton, Haruka', tacked on the end. 

The cashier in return, usually said little. He replied in little shrugs or  
single words. His pale skin often flushed at Makoto's smiles or thanks, but the brunette never noticed. 

"You can call me Haru, if you want." Makoto was informed, as he picked up a Carmel Macchiato and Mocha Latte, a couple weeks later. Big green eyes blinked in surprise.

"Really? Oh gosh how rude, I've never even introduced myself, and we've been talking for all this time.  
I'm Tachibana Makoto." 

"Talking is... An interesting word for this. I'm Nanase Haruka. But I'd rather you called me Haru." The raven-haired boy informed him as he passed Makoto the pair of cardboard covered cups. 

"Haru is a nice name." Makoto's eyes crinkled when he smiled, Haru noticed, but he quickly averted his eyes as Makoto left, turning to the next customer.

\----------------------- ------------------- 

Nagisa thought Makoto was never going to run out of stupid love songs to play. Surely their listeners would be bored by the near endless romantic drivel pouring out of their radios, he told Makoto. 

The taller boy blushed and apologized, promising to change it to something else, but when the last song ended, Makoto put on 'Sarah Smiles', insisting off-air to Nagisa that, 'It just reminds me of Haruka!'.

And in all honesty, Makoto and Nagisa's listeners didn't mind the love songs that Makoto had been playing, girls often calling in just to coo at Makoto, asking about the girl he was in love with. He always laughed gently and told them that 'she' was gorgeous and quiet, but he wasn't sure if 'she' liked him back. They'd respond with a laugh and an affirmation of Makoto's cuteness, usually, then, to Nagisa's dismay, they'd request ANOTHER sappy love song.

\----------------------- ------------------- 

"You're on the radio." Haru greeted him one day, handing a coffee cup to another patron, who thanked him quietly. 

"Hm? Oh yeah, I didn't think you'd notice!" Makoto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 

"Your voice is hard to forget." Haru informed the other man, deadpan expression still in place. "What would you like today?"

"Haru!"

"Your order?"

"Uh... A carmel brûlée latte and a peppermint mocha please." Haru put in his order wordlessly and took Makoto's outstretched credit card, handing it back just as quickly. 

"What's she like?" Haru asked a moment later, pumping chocolate syrup into a cup. Makoto looked up from tapping idly at his phone.

"Who?"

"The girl you play all the... Love songs for." 

"O-oh! Her!" If only Haru knew... "Well... Um... She's not actually... A girl." Haru raised an eyebrow.

"What's he like?" 

"He's quiet and he's got..." How could Makoto describe Haru in a way that wouldn't recognize himself? "Really nice eyes." The brunette finished lamely. 

"I meant like... As a person." Haru pressed a button on a machine and waited, blue eyes meeting green as Makoto fidgeted.

"Oh! He's um... Quiet. He doesn't waste words, I mean to say. I don't really know him that well." Makoto confessed. Haru nodded and slid the drinks to the taller boy. "Thank you Haru-chan!" Blue eyes met green quickly and Makoto covered his mouth.

"Sorry! It just-slipped out!" Haru muttered something and shook his head, but Makoto felt his blue eyes still on him as he left the coffeehouse. 

\----------------------- ------------------- 

"Why don't you just ask her out already?" Nagisa asked Makoto after listening to the opening chords of 'A Daydream Away'.

"Haru is so quiet... I'm not sure if he likes me or just puts up with me!" The words slipped out of Makoto's mouth before he could stop them. The smaller blonde blinked at him.

"This Haru-chan... Is a boy? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ah! I didn't mean to-"

"Not important, not important. Why don't you just go up there and find out when his break is, then, ask him if he wants to go to lunch during it!" 

"If he says no, then I'll have to see him whenever I get coffee!" Makoto groaned into his hands. 

"Then I'll get the coffee instead! Go on!" The blonde shooed him out the door just as the song was ending.

Makoto just managed to grab his coat and wrap it around himself as he was pushed out into the chilly winter weather. The Starbucks that Haru worked at was a 3 minute walk, and the brown haired boy's hands shook in his pockets as he approached the coffeehouse. 

\----------------------- ------------------- 

"Mako-chan's finally gonna ask out that girl he's been talking about for the past couple weeks, so for I'm playing this song for him! Go get it!" Nagisa's voice announced cheerfully over the speakers as Makoto stepped into the warm café. He stopped in his tracks as the first words of 'Sweetie' started playing, cursing his partner inwardly. 'He just had to say something!'

"Hi Haru!" The black haired boy looked up from a counter he was idly rubbing at, those hypnotic blue eyes locking with Makoto's green. 

"Makoto." 

"U-um... Can I get a... Chai Tea Latte, please? And... Haru?" Said boy paused his tapping at the register for a moment and met Makoto's eyes, effectively setting off a new wave of butterflies in his gut. "Would you want to, uh, get something to eat during your b-break? Like... A date, maybe?" Deceptively passive blue orbs glanced at the clock on the wall.

"I don't get off until 5." It was only 3:45 now. Makoto's large shoulders slumped in defeat. "B-but if you really wanted, I could meet you somewhere for sushi. Tonight." 

Nervousness didn't look nearly as good on Haru as it did Makoto, the blue eyed boy thought, catching his reflection in a coffee canister. He quickly looked away. 

"O-oh! Yeah, of course! Do you want to go downtown, to that new place? Tsukibaya Jiro?" Haru nodded a pink-cheeked affirmative as he reached for Makoto's card. 

\----------------------- ------------------- 

The taller boy almost didn't notice the 'Lovebug' and the artist scribbled across the side of his cup, under the 'Mako' that he was used to. He played it as soon as he got back to the station, and flushed as Nagisa teased him about Haru for an unbearably long hour before he bolted and let the night shift hosts take over. 

Makoto was still humming when Haru waved him over to their table, and while he was distracted by the black haired boy during dinner, the tune struck him again as he pressed his lips to his date's watching the blue eyes he so adored widen in surprise, then shut quickly.

Haru had been humming 'Enchanted' when they parted.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs Mentioned:  
> Enchanted-Taylor Swift  
> Lonely Hearts Club-Marina and the Diamonds  
> Sarah Smiles-Panic! At the Disco  
> A Daydream Away- All Time Low  
> Lovebug- Jonas Brothers


End file.
